Modul:Football box
Implements Template:Football box local p = {} local lang = nil local delink = require('Module:Delink')._delink local eventschema = "http://schema.org/SportsEvent" local teamschema = "http://schema.org/SportsTeam" local placeschema = "http://schema.org/Place" local penalties = 'Penalties' local aet = 'a.e.t.' local attendance = 'Attendance:' local referee = 'Referee:' local templatestyles = 'Football box/styles.css' local tracking, preview local function checkarg(k,v) if k and type(k) 'string' then if k 'assistantreferees2' then table.insert(tracking, '2') elseif k 'aggregatescore' or k 'assistantreferees' or k 'fourthofficial' or k 'game' or k 'motm' or k 'nobars' or k 'note' or k 'result' then -- valid and tracked table.insert(tracking, 'Category:Pages using football box with ' .. k .. '') elseif k 'size' or k 'bg' or k 'id' or k 'event' or k 'date' or k 'time' or k 'round' or k 'team1' or k 'team2' or k 'score1' or k 'score2' or k 'score' or k 'scorenote' or k 'aet' or k 'goals1' or k 'report' or k 'goals2' or k 'penaltyscore' or k 'penalties1' or k 'penalties2' or k 'stadium' or k 'location' or k 'attendance' or k 'referee' or k 'stack' then -- valid and not tracked else -- invalid local vlen = mw.ustring.len(k) k = mw.ustring.sub(k, 1, (vlen < 25) and vlen or 25) k = mw.ustring.gsub(k, '^%w\-_', '?') table.insert(tracking, '' .. k .. '') table.insert(preview, '"' .. k .. '"') end end end local function timestamp(d, t) if d then lang = lang or mw.language.getContentLanguage() -- lazy initialize local success, timestamp = pcall(lang.formatDate, lang, 'c', delink({d .. ' ' .. (t or '')})) if success then return timestamp else return nil end end return nil end local function fmtlist(s) s = mw.ustring.gsub(s or '', '%[%[ *(%?-) *%]%]', '%1') s = mw.ustring.gsub(s, '%[%[ *%?- *| *(.-) *%]%]', '%1') if mw.ustring.sub(s, 1, 1) '*' then return tostring(mw.html.create('div'):addClass('plainlist'):newline():wikitext(s)) end return s end local function makelink(s,t) if s:match('^http') then return '.. s .. ' ' .. t .. '' end return s end local function trim(s) return s:match('^\'"%s*(.-)\'"%s*$') end local function getid(s) s = trim(s or '') if s and s ~= '' then return s end return nil end function p.main(frame) local args = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs(frame) local id = getid(args'id') local d = timestamp(args'date', args'time') local block tracking, preview = {}, {} for k, v in pairs(args) do if v ~= '' then checkarg(k,v) end end local score = 'v' if args'score1' or args'score2' then score = (args'score1' or '0') .. '–' .. (args'score2' or '0') elseif args'score' and args'score' ~= '' then score = args'score' end if args'aet' then score = score .. ' (' .. aet .. ')' end if args'scorenote' then score = score .. ' ' .. args'scorenote' end -- Start box local root = mw.html.create('div') :attr('itemscope', '') :attr('itemtype', eventschema) :addClass('footballbox') :css('width', args'size') :css('background-color', args'bg') :attr('id', id) root:newline() if args'event' then root:tag('div') :addClass('ftitle') :wikitext(args'event') end -- Start left block block = root:tag('div') :addClass('mobile-float-reset') :addClass('fleft') local timetag = block:tag('time') :attr('itemprop', d and 'startDate' or nil) :attr('datetime', d) timetag:tag('div') :addClass('mobile-float-reset') :addClass('fdate') :wikitext(args'date') if args'time' then timetag:tag('div') :addClass('mobile-float-reset') :addClass('ftime') :wikitext(args'time') end if args'round' then block:tag('div') :addClass('mobile-float-reset') :addClass('frnd') :wikitext(args'round') end -- End block -- Start table local rtable = root:tag('table') :addClass('fevent') local row = rtable:tag('tr') :attr('itemprop', 'name') row:newline() row:tag('th') :addClass('fhome') :attr('itemprop', 'homeTeam') :attr('itemscope', '') :attr('itemtype', teamschema) :tag('span') :attr('itemprop', 'name') :wikitext(args'team1') row:tag('th') :addClass('fscore') :wikitext(score) row:tag('th') :addClass('faway') :attr('itemprop', 'awayTeam') :attr('itemscope', '') :attr('itemtype', teamschema) :tag('span') :attr('itemprop', 'name') :wikitext(args'team2') row = rtable:tag('tr') :addClass('fgoals') :newline() row:tag('td') :addClass('fhgoal') :wikitext(fmtlist(args'goals1')) row:newline() row:tag('td') :wikitext(makelink(args'report' or '', 'Report')) row:newline() row:tag('td') :addClass('fagoal') :wikitext(fmtlist(args'goals2')) row:newline() if args'penaltyscore' then rtable :tag('tr') :tag('th') :attr('colspan', 3) :wikitext(penalties) row = rtable:tag('tr') :addClass('fgoals') row:newline() row:tag('td') :addClass('fhgoal') :wikitext(fmtlist(args'penalties1')) row:newline() row:tag('th') :wikitext(args'penaltyscore') row:newline() row:tag('td') :addClass('fagoal') :wikitext(fmtlist(args'penalties2')) row:newline() end -- End table -- Start right block block = root:tag('div') :addClass('mobile-float-reset') :addClass('fright') if args'stadium' then local sdiv = block:tag('div') :attr('itemprop', 'location') :attr('itemscope', '') :attr('itemtype', placeschema) if args'location' then sdiv:tag('span') :attr('itemprop', 'name') :wikitext(args'stadium') sdiv:wikitext(', ') sdiv:tag('span') :attr('itemprop', 'address') :wikitext(args'location') else sdiv:tag('span') :attr('itemprop', 'name address') :wikitext(args'stadium') end end if args'attendance' then block:tag('div'):wikitext(attendance ..' ' .. args'attendance') end if args'referee' then block:tag('div'):wikitext(referee .. ' ' .. args'referee') end local trackstr = (#tracking > 0) and table.concat(tracking, '') or '' if #preview > 0 and frame:preprocess( " " ) "" then trackstr = tostring(mw.html.create('div') :addClass('hatnote') :css('color','red') :tag('strong'):wikitext('Warning:'):done() :wikitext('Unknown parameters: ' .. table.concat(preview, '; '))) end return frame:extensionTag{ name = 'templatestyles', args = { src = templatestyles} } .. tostring(root) .. trackstr end return p